TopsyTurvy
by CrookedSpoon
Summary: Random drabbles. Various characters/pairings. Rated T for safety. There is no end to insanity.
1. Nightmare

**Characters**: Oshitari/Gakuto; mention of Mizuki  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warnings**: Implications, craaack.  
**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimers apply. No own, no profit, no sue.  
**Notes**: Written for Lyuna who wanted Mizuki--Gakuto/Oshitari

* * *

"Yuushiii!" Gakuto wailed as he jumped into the other boy's arms.

"What is it, Gakkun?" Oshitari murmured as he nuzzled the silky red hair.

"I had a disgusting dream!" He sniffled. "You know that St. Rudolph manager guy? I dreamt he was coming on to me and- and..." He squeezed his eyes shut in the attempt to shut out his dream. He couldn't really tell Oshitari.

"Relax, Gakkun. I won't let his slimy fingers touch you." Oshitari cooed and stroked Gakuto's hair soothingly. "I'll protect you, even in your dreams."

"Then where the hell were you when he jumped me?!"


	2. Greek

**Characters**: Sanada, Yukimura; mention of Atobe  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warnings**: Implications, crack.  
**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimers apply. No own, no profit, no sue.  
**  
**

* * *

"I'll leave the rest to you." Yukimura said as he pressed a kiss on a surprised Sanada's cheek.

"Where are you going?"

"Atobe."

"I can't see why you would want to meet up with him. We already had practice matches with Hyoutei this month." Sanada said gruffly.

"You know that Atobe likes Greek, right? He's been showing me his skills. Needless to say, he's _very_ good."

The cheeky grin Yukimura threw into the room before the door fell shut drained the color from Sanada's face, as it dawned on him that his captain was not referring to the Greek language.


	3. Kiss

**Characters**: Atsushi, Ryou  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warnings**: crack.  
**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimers apply. No own, no profit, no sue.  
**  
**

* * *

"I'm so glad that chose to grow your hair out again," Ryou purred into his brother's ear as he combed his fingers through the fine strands.

"You wouldn't let me sleep in my own room otherwise," Atsushi rolled his eyes. "Besides, it gives me a clearer image of you when I look into the mirror."

"Don't tell me you actually kiss the mirror when thinking of me." Ryou mockingly pressed his puckered lips against his twin's, although he couldn't help the amusement that tinged his voice and tugged the edges of his mouth upward.

Atsushi blushed and looked away. "Sometimes."


	4. Shocking

**Characters**: Shinya, Atsushi; mention of Mizuki  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count:** 150  
**Warnings**: crack.  
**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimers apply. No own, no profit, no sue.  
**  
**

* * *

"God no!" Shinya quacked in surprise as the door to his room slammed shut and his pen slipped across the paper. A long black line now struck out half of his homework. Why did this always happen when he took pains to write neatly lest Atsushi hit him over the head and demanded he rewrite everything. Well, the characters were still legible and since it was Atsushi's fault this time around, Shinya would be damned (and not able to finish until tomorrow) if he started again.

"You're shaking, da-ne!" Shinya yelped as he took in the sight of his roommate. Atsushi's eyes were wide in horror and his knees barely able to hold his back pressed against the door.

He opened and closed his mouth several times, working moisture back into it. His voice still shook when he finally spoke up. "I just... I just... saw Mizuki k-k-kissing a _girl_!"


	5. Burnout

**Characters**: Oshitari, Atobe  
**Rating**: G  
**Word Count:** 150  
**Warnings**: None  
**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimers apply. No own, no profit, no sue.  
**  
**

* * *

Whatever Keigo was complaining about, Oshitari let the for-once-not-so grandiloquent tirade wash over him, as he attempted to work out the knots in his shoulders. Which was a daunting task, seeing as Atobe thought it necessary to emphasize his speech with elaborate gestures that did not allow for him to sit still.

"Keigo, would ya mind?"

"This is a serious problem, Yuushi! Never before has it happened that I could _not_ complete a task given to me."

"There are first times fer everythin'."

"This is not happening!"

"Relax, overachiever. Yer prolly jus' burned out. After a good rest ya'll be as good as new an' laughin' at the simplicity of the exercerise, hm?" Keigo looked at him funnily. "An' when ya do, try not to give it yer usual 120 for a change and instead settle for somethin' around 80 or 90. Won't burn ya out quite so fast, hm?"

That gave Atobe to think.


	6. Classic Games

**Characters**: Kenya, Zaizen  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warnings**: None  
**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimers apply. No own, no profit, no sue.  
**  
**

* * *

"How about Resident Evil 3? It's a classic." Kenya threw into the room as he examined the games on his somewhat dusty shelf for suitability.

Rolling his eyes, Hikaru snatched at the plastic case waving in front of his face, before it hit him on the nose. "Classic my ass. Just admit that you haven't updated your collection in ages."

"Well, my wallet suffers from bulimia." Kenya shrugged, then ruffled Hikaru's meticulously gelled strands of hair. How long did hairdressing take him every morning? Freaky kid and his freaky spikes. "Not everyone can just steal their brother's newly bought PS3 games."


	7. Bible Talk

**Characters**: Shiraishi/Yukimura  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warnings**: Language  
**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimers apply. No own, no profit, no sue.  
**Notes:** A possible part of my ShiraYuki-verse. Though it's a little too fluffy for that.

* * *

The door flew shut with a loud click, before Yukimura could slip away. Jaw set and lower lip thrust out like a petulant child, he fixed Shiraishi with bitter eyes, even as the doorknob pressed hard into his lower back.

"Seiichi, don't be that way." He cupped his chin, staring down intently at Yukimura. "Where would I be without ya? I would only be a half a Bible without my Child of God. Yer essential for my New Testament." He thought it was a fitting analogy.

Yukimura couldn't suppress the grin tugging at his lips. "You're so full of shit."

* * *

Many thanks to the readers and reviewers so far!

**Speadee:** Thanks a lot for your reviews! Some of them do indeed have siblings we are never told about in the anime/manga. Kenya has a younger brother and Hikaru has an older brother who is married.

**nvrwsndnvrwllb:** Thank you! I'm glad you think it was funny. Did you mean more in general or more of Mizuki kissing girls? xD More random stuff you can expect of course ;)


	8. Offer

**Characters**: Oishi  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count:** 125  
**Warnings**: None in particular  
**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimers apply. No own, no profit, no sue.**  
**

* * *

Refreshed, Oishi opened the bathroom window and toweled himself dry, when someone suddenly knocked on the - fortunately locked - door. "It's occupied."

Hurriedly knotting the towel around his waist and picking up his clothes, he found no one outside the door. Trudging toward the only source of noise - the living room - presented him with the sight of his mother, grandmother and one of their acquaintances chattering idly over tea.

"Excuse me, the bathroom's free now."

The elderly woman whose name he did not know slowly stood. "Oh, if I had known you were showering, I would have come earlier to scrub your back," she cackled.

Oishi managed a polite, albeit weak, laugh, but couldn't shake the disturbing images forming in his head.

* * *

Many thanks to the readers and reviewers so far!

**speadee:** Thanks again for your comment. Sorry if you think they're OOC and if the context might not be so obvious. I'll leave that to your imagination, though.

**nvrwsndnvrwllb:** Thanks again! :D I'll try my best to write more, but my creative juices are kind of drying out.


	9. Shiny

**Characters**: Taki, Shinji  
**Rating**: G  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warnings**: None in particular  
**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimers apply. No own, no profit, no sue.  
**Notes:** Written for the LJ comm 100prompts (prompt #48 "Shine"). Lyuna gave me the crack pairing Shinji/Taki. This is what I made of it xD

* * *

If someone had told Taki a rival player would one day wait for him in particular outside the gates of Hyoutei, he would have declared that someone insane. What could anyone want from Taki?

Yet, here he was, the long-haired Fudoumine player, who asked a bewildered Taki aside for a short interview. He ran a hand over his smooth brown hair as was his habit when nervous and wondered what the boy, who was randomly mumbling of all things, wanted to talk about. Anything tennis-related went to Atobe.

"Your hair shines beautifully whenever light falls onto it," he spoke up suddenly. "What products do you use?"

* * *

Many thanks to the readers and reviewers so far!

**speadee:** Pin pon, thou art correct! )

Sorry that this chapter took so long, I don't have regular internet access. And no ideas besides ;


	10. Pun y

**Characters**: Davide, Shiraishi  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warnings**: Mention of drugs, bad puns  
**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimers apply. No own, no profit, no sue.  
**Notes:** Written for the LJ comm 100prompts (prompt #82 "Elephant"). Lyuna gave me the crack pairing "Shiraishi/Davide" and the prompt "dorking out". This is what I made of it.

* * *

Hanging out with Davide was an experience apart. Everyone should make it. Shiraishi's reddened eyes stung from unshed tears and his muscles hurt from laughter.

It began with Davide taking notes from movies like Corpse Bride for puns he would never make (keyword: "Second-hand shop" or "I'll keep an eye on him.") and ended with his own pathetic jokes ("How do you call a mad elephant? - Psycho-phant")

What Davide did not know, Shiraishi thought as he took another drag and puffed smoke rings into the air, was the fact that his jokes were not funny unless you were high.

* * *

Many thanks to the readers and reviewers so far!

**speadee: **Thanks for your continued support! I'm glad you like this.

So, next update will be in a week or two or three.


	11. Likeness

**Characters**: Shinya, St. Rudolph  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warnings**: None in particular  
**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimers apply. No own, no profit, no sue.  
**Notes:** Guess you'll have to know who Kenshin is to understand this :)

* * *

During the preparations for theater performances nerves are continuously maltreated, maimed, murdered. Whether due to being pressured for time, anxious for success or annoyed because nothing works how it should. By the by, Is there a way to avoid the typical casting argument?

"I want to play Kenshin, dane!"

Apparently not.

"Try ending your sentences with 'de gozaru' instead of 'dane' first."

Luckily there are persons who scan the actors for suitability to play the lead rather than think of their own success.

"I think Yuuta would make a great Kenshin. He already has the mandatory cross-shaped scar."

In a way.

* * *

Many thanks to the readers and reviewers so far!


	12. Predictable

**Characters**: Sengoku/Ryou  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warnings**: None in particular  
**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimers apply. No own, no profit, no sue.  
**Notes:** Written for Challenge #170 "Habit" at the LJ comm slashthedrabble

* * *

For years, Sengoku's superstitious streak had been forcing him to check his horoscope daily and act accordingly. If it said "You better jump off a cliff today," chances were he would follow the advice, land unscathed and find a coffer with money.

Today's lucky color was red. Venus was in his favor. He was proven right when he met a former Rokkaku-player on his way to university, who was not averse to his advances.

Kissing the black-haired beauty out of the blue, (his force of habit when happy,) however, pushed his luck, as the handprint on his cheek could attest.

* * *

Many thanks to the readers and reviewers so far!


	13. When Two Fight

**Characters**: Kenya, Zaizen, Shiraishi  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count:** 222  
**Warnings**: Boys being boys, mild language  
**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimers apply. No own, no profit, no sue.  
**Notes:** Written for a friend.

* * *

"Is this ror real?" Kenya drawled, squatting over and poking what he thought must be a hallucation lying on the ground.

"What is it, senpai?" Zaizen asked as he leaned over his shoulder, disinterest evident in his voice. Until he spotted the item snaring Kenya's attention. "Holy crap! Is that really last year's Anastasia Myskina tennis card?" He snatched it from the ground and blew the dirty edges clean, before he had even finished his sentence. "Look, it even has the Nike symbol on it."

"You insolent geek. That's my card, I saw it first!"

"For once not fast enough, senpai. Ah, hey! Don't mess with my hair," Zaizen croaked as his windpipe was being squeezed in Kenya's headlock.

"Children, children" two rhythmic claps accompanied the chiding voice. "No squabbling on the courts." Drawing his teammates' attention when they were grappling, kicking and rolling around was no mean feat.

Shiraishi's eyes narrowed as he scanned the scene for any offending object that caused this. Pressing his foot between Kenya's shoulder blades he plucked the card from Zaizen's flailing arm. "Confiscated."

He managed to walk two steps at a normal pace, before the other boys had jumped up, shouting at their captain to stop right there. Then, he made a dash for it. Well, this was good practice for both teamwork and stamina.

* * *

Many thanks to the readers and reviewers so far!


	14. Beneath the Sun

**Characters**: Echizen, Gakuto  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count:** 210  
**Warnings**: Crack, idiocy  
**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimers apply. No own, no profit, no sue.  
**Notes:** First PoT drabble. I don't like it, but I'll archive it here anyway. Written because the crack generator gave me:

_Ryoma Echizen/Gakuto Mukahi  
Girls _

* * *

Opening his seventh Ponta that day, Echizen surveyed the courts. It was hot today. His cheeks had been ablaze ever since he started watching the acrobatics of Hyotei's redhead, whose name escaped him. The graceful movements of the Doubles player magically drew his eyes toward them and wouldn't release them.

Briefly, Ryoma hoped to be able to peek some breasts as he was offered yet another splendid view of the redhead's pale skin, when he moonsaulted. Never before had he felt the desire to look at breasts, but Gakuto - as Ryoma had heard the name being called - sparked something inside of him that he was still unaware of.

Wait a second... the boys' league participated in th event today, which meant that everyone playing was a guy. And guys normally don't have breasts. It really was too hot. His brains were cooked.

But Gakuto really looked like a girl, so maybe his train of thought wasn't that far-fetched. Perhaps he even was a girl, who snuck inside Hyotei's male Tennis team, because the female one suppressed his talent. No, the redhead had a male voice, don't get too carried away Ryoma. Shaking his head, he went to get another another Ponta, not noticing Momoshiro's snicker behind his back.

* * *

Um yeah. Ignore.


	15. Differences

**Characters**: Niou/Yagyuu  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Warnings**: Slash  
**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimers apply. No own, no profit, no sue.  
**Notes:** Written for the LJ comm slashthedrabble. Challenge #43 "Role Reversal"

* * *

Nothing else to call it but 'strange.' Strange seeing his own face hovering above him, like an inverted mirror image, strange hearing his voice choke on uncharacteristic noises. Upon closer inspection those were evidently Niou's fiery eyes clouded with desire, _his _lips trembling to repress any sounds that would give away his identity.

Starting out as a game, a prank, it soon became a challenge, an experiment maybe, to determine how far they could abandon their differences, strengths and weaknesses to adopt others, even under physical strain.

They were the opposite of twins, so to speak. Instead of insisting upon their diversity, they would throw overboard every definition of themselves to become the other. For no reason at all. Maybe it was a kinky form of narcissism, being touched, kissed, taken by someone who looked, behaved like yourself. But Yagyuu doubted it. (Although Niou's sentiments were unknown to him.)

Surely, it needed more than glasses, wigs and make-up to change Niou's profile to look like his own, beginning with the thinner shape of his head and ending with the sharper tilt of his eyes. The inattentive might not notice these fine distinctions. But Yagyuu did, no matter who Niou impersonated.

* * *

Many thanks to the readers and reviewers so far!


	16. Downside of Beauty

**Characters:** Shiraishi/Yukimura  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Warnings:** boys kissing  
**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers apply. No own, no profit, no sue.  
**Notes:** Written for challenge #178 "Parent/Child" at slashthedrabble

* * *

Barely five minutes there and already Seiichi was eating his face. Impatient little bastard.

"Can't you at least wait until we're inside of my room?" Shiraishi managed to pant out between their needy kisses. Seiichi's wet lips sliding over his own, his wicked teeth, successfully derailed his train of thought.

"You said they were out," Seiichi retorted with a husky laugh, before his tongue delved back into Shiraishi's mouth.

"Yeah, but–" His hand found the doorknob. "What if–" The door fell open. "My sisters–" His eyes fell onto Karin.

His sister.

His younger sister stood inside his room, watering can in hand, staring at them with round eyes.

They must have presented a curious sight, Shiraishi with his lips still latched onto Seiichi's, one arm beneath his shirt, and Seichi fisting his hair, holding him close.

"I, ah, came to get this," she pointed to the green item in her grip. A blush crept up her cheeks before she continued in a whisper: "I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

Her whisper, although quiet, did not go unheard by Seiichi. Shiraishi could practically smell the fume rising from his ears. _Uh-oh_, was all Shiraishi managed to think.

* * *

Many thanks to the readers and reviewers so far!


	17. Matters of Choice

**Characters:** Yanagi/Yukimura  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warnings:** Implied shounen-ai.  
**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers apply. No own, no profit, no sue.  
**Notes:** Written for challenge #179 "Order(s)" at slashthedrabble

* * *

Life was a never-ending string of choices: whether to take opportunities, chances, risks or not. Depending on personal preference, the outcome may be judged as right or wrong, but always decisions preceded.

Renji balanced his decisions on the most desirable output and the lowest-risk input. Occasionally, though, there was no time for complex equations. In tennis, for example, a subsequent shot had to be decided in a split second.

Or when Seiichi wanted results.

Even an unreasonable demand like "kiss me" Renji would meet. Because humoring Seiichi taught Renji about something that grew without particular decisions, apart from logic:

Affection.

* * *

Many thanks to the readers and reviewers so far!


	18. Erase Away

**Characters:** Shiraishi/Yukimura  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warnings:** Shounen-ai.  
**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers apply. No own, no profit, no sue.  
**Notes:** Written for challenge #184 "Sleep(less)" at slashthedrabble

* * *

The nights following Seiichi's departure were marked by unrest. Shiraishi's bed was suddenly too big, his apartment too quiet and irrationally enough, not waking up on a floor peppered with clothes, kicked from his own sleeping place, took some getting used to again.

The neat freak inside of Shiraishi would harrass him to finally erase the chaos left behind by his boyfriend, restore everything to its previous, orderly state, but he found himself reluctant to clean away the traces of Seiichi's presence from his home. As long as a faint whiff remained, Shiraishi could pretend the other was still nearby.

* * *

Many thanks to the readers and reviewers so far!


	19. Make a Wish

**Characters:** Atsushi-centric  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 444  
**Warnings:** None in particular  
**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers apply. No own, no profit, no sue.  
**Notes:** Written for the prompt "___'s no good, very bad day"

* * *

As soon as his alarm clock went off, Atsushi knew he had better stay in bed, pull the blanket over his head and pray noone would bother him.

Too late though, his roommate would rather break a leg before leaving him alone. "Happy birthday, dane! How does it feel to be fifteen now?" he started babbling even before Atsushi had cracked an eye open. "Just wait a month and I'll catch up, dane!"

Snickering out of habit, Atsushi refrained from telling Shinya there was no catching up with time. It just flowed, unchanging.

So it was his birthday. That in itself was a good thing. He'd get presents, attention and lots of lenience: everyone would overlook his pranks today and be especially nice to him.

The only person whose "especially nice" Atsushi could live without was Mizuki, because it was _creepy_. He seemed to think people needed more physical contact on their birthdays and wouldn't give Atsushi enough free minutes to play any pranks.

After all, he had prepared a small birthday party and the star of the evening had to be present. He made it sound grand, like the opening performance of St. Rudolph's drama club. Luckily, Mizuki did not get permission to use the gym for a private party on a weekday.

Cramping into the club room with the Regulars and the occasional classmate who wanted a free drink wasn't quite as bad as he had feared, even if he was forced to wear purple bows in his hair. Atsushi felt rather lucky this was all Mizuki subjected him to.

However, he did not like being subjected to staying rooted to his spot, not even allowed to go fetch the cell phone he forgot in his room. What if his parents wanted to call? Or if Ryou did? He did not want to think about the possibility of Ryou being out with friends, having fun and forgetting about him. Or that it might look to Ryou that Atsushi was forgetting about _him_.

At that thought, something twisted inside his chest. Suddenly, he couldn't suck in enough breath to blow out the candles decorating the cream cake in front of him. The chocolate script in the center read "Happy birthday, Atsushi!" and he thought it looked strangely empty without the name Ryou in there.

"Your wish is not going to be fulfilled if you don't make it, nfu." Mizuki had snaked an arm across his shoulders again.

His wish... Right now, his only wish was to be with his brother again, so he made it. He knew, it would not be fulfilled right away. But Winter break was not that far off anymore.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	20. To Bridge a Gap 5,000 Miles Wide

**Title**: To Bridge a Gap 5,000 Miles Wide  
**Pairing:** Shiraishi/Yukimura  
**Rating**: G  
**Word Count:** 500  
**Warnings**: No spoilers. Post-canon.  
**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimers apply.  
**Notes**: Written for comment_fic in January 2013. Prompt: staying up to watch Australian Open tennis matches (or trying to)

* * *

Time zones. The killer of relationships, romantic or otherwise. At least, when the difference amounts to six hours or more.

Even his parents were starting to get affected. It showed in his mother's slumping shoulders, his father's set ones, as though they had decided to exact punishment on him for evading their calls for so long. Not that they would and not that he had, but their painfully neutral voices and rigid faces made it clear they felt like they were talking to a stranger when they managed to get ahold of him on Skype.

It was strange to think that the distance of 8,000 kilometers affected them more than his almost constant absence from home when he had still been living with them. The increase in conversations compared to back then didn't matter.

"I don't need to sit here with my laptop running if you fall asleep. There's something more interesting going on, after all," a voice said from his speakers.

Shiraishi pried his eyes open. He had not noticed they had fallen shut. Again. He rubbed them and looked at his television set. On it, Novak and Murray stood at their respective benches, wiping the sweat off their temples and swallowing their drinks. He could almost feel the electricity in their limbs. This was what he had been waiting for. How he wished he could be there himself.

It almost made him forget that the "8:30 PM" in the top right corner did not correspond to the time his alarm clock sported. He hugged his blanket tighter around himself.

"Cut me some slack, Seiichi. I've been working all day," he mumbled.

"There won't be any slack to cut soon, if you keep asking me. Man up already or I'll send Genichirou over to teach you some perserverance."

Sometimes Shiraishi wondered whether Seiichi had always been this mean. Then again, he emcould/em be pretty cold toward him. It was part of the fun. Also endearing, although he probably shouldn't say so (but often did anyway, no matter how it annoyed Seiichi).

Shiraishi liked to coax him out of the vexation he sometimes wore like a cocoon.

"If you have enough money to send over your lackey, I'd appreciate it if you would rather send over yourself. Your methods are more effective anyway." Shiraishi dared a wag of eyebrows to which Seiichi only responded by raising his own and pursing his lips. Then he shook his head and fixed his eyes to something to the left of the laptop. It was Murray's serve.

Shiraishi smiled. No matter the miles, Seiichi behaved the same toward him. Their busy schedules had familiarized them to being apart; maybe that's why time zones didn't come between them.

Long-distance video chatting might be a far cry from watching the Australian Open finals together and the grainy quality might hamper communication, but it was an attempt at togetherness all the same. It sufficed to heal the cracks in his sunny countenance the Canadian winter had frozen over.


End file.
